


Not On My Car!

by The_Risen_Phoenix



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, No Beta, Sex on a Car, Teasing Dante, teasing v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Risen_Phoenix/pseuds/The_Risen_Phoenix
Summary: It was family movie night, but V had other plans.Plans that included riling Nero up so much that he would forget where they were and give him what he wanted.Featuring a Dante who lives to regret his teasing nature and roving eye.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Not On My Car!

Nero's hand pushed against V's chest firmly, gently pushing the lithe man back to rest upon cool metal surface, legs falling open as he lay sprawled across the hood of Dante's car. Taking a single step forwards, Nero settled himself between V's parted legs, hands coming down to rest on either side of V's head; whose dark hair fanned out to frame his face perfectly.

Unable to resist, Nero dipped down to claim V's temptingly pouted lips in a teasing kiss; fleeting touches, more a hint of what was to come, than the deep, all consuming kisses Nero knew V wanted from him – call it payback for the teasing V had put him through before. Nero nipped and licked gently at V's slightly parted lips, wondering just how long it would be before V's patience wore thin and he took what it was that he wanted. He shivered pleasantly at the thought; Nero loved it when V got demanding in bed.

V's hands had risen up to grasp at Nero's hips, fingers clenching restlessly in demand, nails digging in as Nero continued to tease. His legs rose up to draw Nero closer, their lower bodies pressing tantalisingly against one another – though not enough, never enough with all of those layers separating them still – and slid his hands from Nero's hips and up along his chest. Releasing a little sigh of content at feeling the firm muscles contracting as his hands passed over them, V eventually rested his left hand upon Nero's shoulder, his right shifting to curl around the back of his neck so that he could pull Nero down and devour his mouth.

V could feel Nero's smirk against his mouth, even as their kiss finally deepened, tongues stroking along one another seductively; and in retaliation, he wound his fingers through the hair at the base of his head and gave it a sharp tug. In response, Nero withdrew his lips from V's, before moving down to mouth at the pale skin of his throat, nipping and sucking at the unblemished canvas before him, leaving marks in his wake that proclaimed 'Nero was here, hands off'. With a pleased moan, V's throat arched up into the contact, head tilting back wantonly, as offered more skin to Nero's hungry mouth; even as his legs tightened around Nero's hips and ground their hardness together, desperately seeking friction.

Nero pulled back reluctantly with a stifled groan, a teasing smirk upon his face as he looked down upon his flushed and wanting partner, reaching out to still the movement of V's thrusts.

“Impatient aren't we?” He taunted, laughing as V tugged at his hair again. “Couldn't even wait until movie night was finished could you? Instead you tempted me until I pulled you out here to have your wicked way with me.”

As he spoke, Nero had shifted his hands from where they were holding V's hips still, trailing them down from his freshly marked neck and protruding collarbones, before getting to work on unbuttoning V's shirt. With agonising slowness, Nero slowly pushed each button through the hole, exposing more of V's pale, toned chest as he went. Each new inch of flesh that he revealed had Nero pausing to touch and stroke reverently, stopping to pinch lightly at the pert pink nipples that practically begged for his touch.

“I...I don't know...what you mean.” V panted, hips shifting restlessly where they were pinned against the metal of the car, Nero using his greater weight to keep V from shifting against him; a moan escaping his parted lips as Nero leant forwards to lave his tongue over his exposed chest.

That was a lie. V definitely knew what Nero was talking about, and if he had stopped to think about it, he might even have been shocked and a little embarrassed by his own shamelessness.

It was movie night at the Sprada household, and Nero and V had arrived just after Dante; greeting Vergil who was already comfortably seated in his recliner, cup of coffee in hand. Dante pottered around the kitchen making popcorn, and V headed in to help the older man while Nero caught up with his father. It wasn't long before they were all settled in the lounge room, Nero and V snuggled up together on the couch, a warm throw rug covering them.

Thirty minutes into the movie and V had already lost interest. From what he could tell, it was some real life documentary about the history of weapon making, or something along those lines. Nero surprisingly seemed to be quite interested, and Dante predictably had fallen asleep not five minutes in – not enough explosions or exposed breasts to keep his attention.

It had all started out innocently enough, V burying his head against Nero's shoulder with his hand laying upon the thigh closest to himself; Nero looking down at him briefly with a smile, pressing a quick kiss upon his silken hair before turning back to the program. It was when a particularly gruesome scene depicting a few less than savoury examples of the use of pikes – and gods did they really have to show such realistic looking heads impaled? – V had turned his head into the crook of Nero's neck to escape the view.

Nero had involuntarily shivered as V's lips had brushed against his skin, V's breath fanning lightly past his ear. It had been an innocent movement, but Nero's body had remembered other less innocent times that they had been in the same position, and had reacted accordingly. He had shifted slightly in his seat, drawing V's attention, brow furrowing as he observed Nero's squirming form. It had taken V a moment or two to realise why Nero looked a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, only the restless shifting of his legs finally giving him away.

A smirk had stretched across V's face then and he had slowly crept the hand he had resting upon Nero's thigh higher, closer to that incriminating thickening that Nero was trying desperately to hide from him. He'd then let his head tilt slightly, using the tip of his nose to trace the edge of Nero's jaw, before shifting so that his lips were just lightly brushing against Nero's throat, his tongue darting out slowly to trace over his bobbing adam's apple. V had been able to feel the stifled groan Nero tried to hide, vibrating against his tongue and pouting slightly as Nero had shifted ever so slightly away from his mouth. Beneath the blanket, Nero's hand had gripped V's wrist firmly, preventing him from moving closer, though his fingertips still danced dangerously close to Nero's groin.

Vergil had looked over briefly at Nero's groan, a questioning look on his face; but a strained smile from Nero had him turning back towards the screen once more.

With Vergil's attention once more upon the screen, and a quick glance towards Dante confirming the other man was still deep asleep, V grow bolder in his actions. Tugging his hand free from Nero's grasp, V used the heel of his palm to press down upon Nero's hardness lightly, fingers reaching down to cup his balls, fingertips lightly stroking the skin just behind them teasingly. With his free hand, he anchored Nero's head in place, cupping his chin as he used his mouth to leave wet, sucking kisses all along Nero's neck; tongue flicking out and catching upon his earlobe.

V could feel Nero stiffen against him, his cock hardened even further under his hand, hips lifting ever so slightly into his touch; and he knew he had him where he wanted him. Deciding to tease his increasingly desperate boyfriend further, V eased his hand away from Nero's groin, trailing it up under his shirt to stroke at the tensed muscles of his stomach. V sank his teeth into the crook of Nero's neck, just as his fingers dipped back beneath Nero's pants, teasingly stroking the tip of his leaking cock and spreading the pre-come over the head.

There was no hiding the groan that Nero couldn't hold back this time, and Vergil turned towards Nero in alarm. Nero awkwardly had to reassure his father that no he wasn't sick, and yes he was sure that he didn't need his temperature taken, all the while pinching grumpily at V's side as he muffled his laughter against Nero's shoulder. When Vergil still didn't seem convinced – most likely because by this time Nero had turned a very fetching shade of red – V offered to take him out for a breath of fresh air. Vergil seemed relieved at the offer, eyes already drifting back to the documentary now that he knew nothing was seriously wrong with his son, and telling them to call out if they needed anything.

Promising the older man that they would, V 'helped' Nero up from the couch, helpfully standing in a position to hide his obvious erection. A flash of blue drew V's attention then, and when he shifted his eyes, he met Dante's mischievous knowing gaze, and he held a sneaky finger to his lips to ask him to keep the truth a secret from Vergil. Dante smirked, a subtle dip of his head acknowledging the request, but ultimately deciding to have a little fun first.

“Have fun boys.” He taunted, much to Vergil's confusion. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” The hugely exaggerated wink he sent them had Nero flushing to the roots of his hair, and V having to stifle a laugh behind his hand. He supposed they deserved that, but only so long as Vergil didn't catch on. That would probably be all kinds of awkward. Dante...well Dante was different; V was pretty sure that the older man had even more sexcapades than he and Nero could even imagine, and he wasn't shy about spilling the beans either.

V's breath left him in a whoosh as he was pressed up against the wall outside of the lounge room, Nero pressing against him, rocking his hips urgently against his own, seeking friction against his aching length. His mouth was taken in a deep kiss, teeth, tongues and lips nipping and tasting feverishly. V had to swallow back a moan as Nero nipped at his throat, head tilting back unconsciously to offer more skin for Nero to kiss, taste, mark. He was pulled out of his daze as he felt a growl rumbling through Nero's chest, forcing his hazy eyes to focus upon his suddenly irate lover.

Nero was staring at something over V's shoulder, teeth bared in a silent snarl, and after turning his head awkwardly, V saw the reason why. Dante was watching the both of them from his seat, positioned at an angle where he could still see the pair (though thankfully Vergil could not), eyes trailing lustfully down V's body and pausing upon the spot where Nero had managed to hike V's leg up and over his hip. Dante licked his lips teasingly at them both, raising a brow almost in question towards them, causing Nero to pull away and yank V out of view.

V stumbled after Nero, struggling to keep up with his angry stride as he tried to gain the wherewithal to put together what was happening, mind still fogged with lust. It wasn't until Nero shut and locked the door to the garage that V started coming back to himself, a questioning look painted across his flushed face.

“Nero...what?”

“That damn perverted Uncle.” growled Nero, pulling V towards one of the many cars parked side by side. “I'll teach him to eye what's not his.”

Without another word Nero slammed his lips against V's, sliding his tongue between his parted lips and swallowing his loud moan. His hands started roaming over his chest and stomach, sliding around to grip the firm globes of his arse. V writhed in his grasp, clawing desperately at Nero's shoulders to get him closer, tugging uselessly at his shirt in a frantic attempt to remove it.

And that's how V now found himself in this place right now, pressed up against the hood of Dante's prized car, knowing that Nero was likely to pay him back tenfold for the teasing touches he had tortured him with before. And that didn't even take into account the amount of ire that he would be feeling from Dante's remarks nor his blatant staring. Oh yeah, V was in for a wild ride alright; and he couldn't wait.

Finally Nero slipped V's shirt from his body, discarding it on the ground carelessly, his fingers finding and tweaking those perk brown nipples, drawing beautiful sounds from V's swollen, pink lips. He shucked his own shirt when V tugged impatiently at it again, snorting out a laugh as V's hands immediately dived to unbuckle his belt. Nero chuckled at the frustrated sound V made as he brushed his hands away from their task, and instead lowered his head to tease him further; mouth moving over his chest, pausing to tease V's peaked nipples with mouth and hands, basking in the beautiful music that was V's moans and cries.

Growing impatient, Nero slowly moved downwards until he met the fabric of V's pants before he used his teeth to undo the button and zipper, all the while keeping eye contact with his surprised lover. Nero hissed out an appreciative expletive when he took in the scrap of black silk, barely covering V, the tip of his leaking cock poking over the edge, leaving smears of pre-come against his pale skin.

Nero leant down to lick up the pearl of liquid beading on the tip of V's cock, hands holding down his hips as V tried to thrust further into the touch. It didn't take him long to do away with V's pants, though he left the tiny underwear in place, simply shifting the fabric to access the area he desired.

V let out a gasping moan as Nero spread his cheeks apart, tongue laving over the puckered flesh he revealed. His hands flew down to grip Nero's hair in his hands, tightening into fists as Nero's tongue pushed past the first tight ring of muscle; shifting against the hood of the car so that he could hook his legs over Nero's shoulders.

Nero groaned as V's dark taste flooded his mouth, shifting closer so that he could push even further into V's body, using his thumbs to spread open his hole wider, before dipping a finger past the rim along with his tongue. V arched so beautifully against him as he pressed in deeper, his cries of ecstasy music to Nero's ears, and not even the risk of his father nor Dante hearing them, was enough to temper his desire to hear more of them.

By the time Nero was three fingers deep into V, the dark haired man had lost himself completely to his lust; using his grip on Nero's hair to yank him up his body and devour his mouth in a desperate kiss. His own dark taste filled his mouth, and V lapped at it wantonly, his hands loosening their grip upon Nero to try to tear open his pants. Nero couldn't even find it in himself to laugh at V's uncoordinated fumbling this time, his own need driving him to rip open his fly, pushing both pants and underwear down just low enough to expose himself.

Impatiently, Nero yanked V's underwear down, mourning slightly as the fragile fabric tore in his hand. Grasping a hold of V's hips, Nero pulled him closer to the edge of the car before lining himself up and pushing in. V cried out as the head of Nero's cock pushed into him, the absence of lubrication creating almost painful friction, even if he was still slightly loose from earlier that day. Pulling out slowly, Nero pushed back in again, sinking in further this time, his own pre-come helping to ease the way. With short, desperate thrusts, Nero pushed his way into V's writhing body, until finally he bottomed out.

V panted beneath him, eyes closed as he struggled to accommodate Nero's cock in his body, hair plastered against his face and neck. Carefully, Nero leant forwards to kiss and nip at his shoulder soothingly, trying to hold himself back from taking his lover while he tried to give him time to adjust.

What could have been seconds or even minutes later, Nero growled lowly as V tightened his muscles around him, signalling that he was ready for Nero to move. Without a single moment of hesitation, Nero pulled back his hips, until just the tip remained inside V's clenching channel, before slamming back in. V screamed as his prostate was hit, hips thrusting up to meet Nero's movements, frantically seeking out more of that pleasurable torture.

He wasn't going to last at this rate, V knew; not after all the teasing from earlier, not with how accurately Nero was hitting that little bundle of nerves so sweetly. Determined to make sure he pulled Nero over the edge along with himself, V clenched down hard upon Nero's length, enjoying the choked groan that earned him.

“Gods V, if you keep doing that I'm going to fill this tight arse of yours with my come.” Nero flexed his hips, thrusting in hard to prove his point.

“Ha, what ha, makes you think I don't want you to do that?” V gasped, pulling Nero down for a messy kiss. “But instead of coming inside of me, I want you to come all over me.”

Nero felt his cock twitch as V's words penetrated his brain, the image of V covered in both of their come arousing him even further. “Ha, well don't complain about the mess then.”

Not allowing V to utter anything further, Nero grabbed his neglected length, smearing the oozing pre-come along the shaft and stroking him in time with his own thrusts. V's head flew backwards with a cry, legs tensing and hands clenching as he felt his orgasm start to approach. His body was winding tighter and tighter with each shift of Nero's hips, each slick stroke of his fist, until finally the coil in his belly snapped, sending him hurtling over the edge with a loud scream of Nero's name.

“Nero!”

Nero stroked V through his orgasm, clenching his teeth as his cock was suddenly being squeezed like a vice. When he could finally pull out, Nero looked down at V's flushed face and hazy eyes, stroking himself harshly to finish himself off. He buried his head in V's shoulder with a moan as he came, hand sliding slickly along the mess on V's stomach. They lay there panting and spent, sucking in lungfuls of air as they tried to calm their wildly beating hearts.

In the lounge room, a red faced Vergil stoically grabbed the remote, calmly increasing the volume of his documentary. Dante grinned lecherously, his own pants slightly too tight after listening to the two get off in the garage.

When his breath finally evened out, Nero raised himself up from his position over V, a new stab of arousal shooting through him as he watched V run his fingers through both of their come. He felt himself twitch as V raised his sticky fingers to his mouth, sucking at licking of their combined spend with a moan. He ran his fingers back through the mess once more, but this time he offered them to Nero, who took them into his mouth eagerly, lapping at the digits before pulling them out and bending down to lap at the source instead.

V gasped as Nero's tongue ran over his stomach, lapping up every drop of their come, wrapping his lips around V's spent cock gently to clean him. He shuddered in over-sensitivity, tugging lightly at Nero's hair to pull him off. He met Nero's hungry eyes, his own green widening in arousal.

“I think,” V started, only to groan as Nero dived in to bite at his neck. “I think that we need to go home before we are banned from your father's house. Or Dante decides to try to join us.”

Uncaring about being banned from the house – like Vergil could ever stay permanently mad at them anyway – Nero jerked back with a snarl at the thought of Dante joining them. Silently he yanked his pants back up, forgoing his belt (he had no idea where he had thrown it anyway), and hastily trying to cover up V's nakedness. In his rush, Nero did not notice the scrap of ruined silk hanging incriminatingly from the mirror of Dante's car, hurriedly unlocking the garage door and ushering V from the house towards their own car.

Shooting off a quick text to his father that he was going to go home to rest, Nero jammed his foot down on the accelerator and flew off down the street back towards his and V's own home. A quick flick of his eyes towards V had Nero's foot pressing down even harder, taking in his half opened shirt and undone button on his pants, not having had enough patience to complete the job earlier. He could only be thankful that they didn't live too far from his old man, or they would probably end up getting arrested for public indecency when Nero lost control and had to pull over to take his alluring lover again.

Dante chortled slightly as he heard the slam of the front door, the ping of Vergil's phone letting both older men know that the younger pair had left in a hurry. 'Rest'.....mhmm, right. If Nero rested, it would be on his back as V rode his cock, those sweet moans and cries spilling from his mouth. Shaking his head slightly, He decided to take a peek in the garage to see what the damage was, hoping that they had fucked against one of Vergil's cars. He could just imagine the look on his brother's face if he ever found out though! It would be absolutely priceless, and Dante hoped he'd be there to take a picture of his face.

Opening the door, Dante idly noted that Nero had forgotten to switch the light off, his eyes scanning over the cars before him. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary, he decided to venture in further, eventually tripping on Nero's discarded belt. Nero's discarded belt that seemed to be suspiciously closer to his own baby than any of Vergil's cars.

Dread starting to fill him, Dante hurried forwards towards his baby, freezing in shock as he took in the evidence. The imprint of V's body pressed against the hood stood out starkly against the once polished paint, tiny splatters dotting the surface in flecks of creamy white. From his side mirror a scrap of silk hung, torn at the seams. Stepping forwards as though in a trance, Dante whimpered as he pulled the underwear from his car.

“My, my car.” His hand clenched around the silk. “They had sex on my car! ON MY CAR! Damn you Nero! Not on my damn car!”

In the lounge, Vergil once again sat placidly, smirking as he heard Dante's incoherent screams of rage. Well....that's what he got for trying to rile up Nero after all. Raising the remote, he increased the volume to drown out the wails of his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow if you made it this far, kudos to you!  
> I have found that my motivation has just disappeared lately, which is sad as I have so many other things I want to write.
> 
> Comments and concrit are welcome :)


End file.
